


Protect the One You Love

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko was too terrified to help Rika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the One You Love

"Stay here, Satoko, and you'll be alright," Rika had said to her.

"But-"

"It's okay. I'll make sure you're protected."

So Satoko had stayed hidden in the dark, watching as her friend was kidnapped and taken away. She didn't do anything at all, just sat, until long after they had gone before she even thought of looking around for any trace of her.

And she found her, at the shrine, horribly murdered. Satoko screamed as tears ran down her face. How could she have known something like this would happen? And so quickly, before she could even get any help? Satoko shook her head. No matter how she justified it, she'd let Rika be taken away like a coward, not even considering to herself to help her friend at the time. She had been scared, but Rika had also likely been scared, and still...

Rika had likely protected her from the same fate, but Satoko felt ashamed now her beloved Rika hadn't even taken a moment to think of herself. Likely because Satoko had made herself a dependant person, an incapable one that people had to go to great lengths to take care of. That's why everyone she loved broke down and had to leave her.

Satoko told herself, if Satoshi and Rika came back, she'd show them how strong she was, and she'd hold her own while protecting both of them, even if it meant her own suffering. But Satoshi hadn't been seen for a year, and Rika, she would never...

"What am I supposed to do now, without you?" Satoko asked Rika's lifeless form, hating herself further for the selfish words.


End file.
